This invention relates to measuring at high temperatures vibrations of a turbo-machine rotor blade with the help of an induction sensor. In the currently known method the induction sensor is placed in the engine housing in such a way that the face of the sensor is positioned in the blade's rotation plane. Then, with the help of a magnet, a magnetic field is generated in front of the sensor face. The measurement signal is generated in the sensor's coil as a result of the blade's movement in the magnetic field. The signal received is amplified with the help of an electronic system and is interpreted by a computer. However, such sensors have had performance problems due to the high temperature environment of a jet engine.